National League (division) 2018–19
The 2018–19 National League season, known as the Vanarama National League for sponsorship reasons, is the 4th season under English football's new title of National League, fourteenth season consisting of three divisions and the thirty-eighth season overall. Promotion and Relegation The following teams changed divisions after the 2017–18 season: Despite a 2-1 defeat to Boston United on 21 April 2018, Salford City became 2017-18 National League North champions after Harrogate Town lost 3-1 to Bradford Park Avenue. Havant & Waterlooville were crowned 2017-18 National League South champions on 28 April 2018 after a 3-2 victory over Concord Rangers. On 13 May 2018, Harrogate Town were promoted after a 3-0 win against Brackley Town in the 2017-18 National League North playoff final. All three teams will play in the National League for the first time in their History. On the same day as Harrogate's promotion, Braintree Town were also promoted after beating Hampton & Richmond 4-3 on penalites after a 1-1 draw in the 2017-18 National League South playoff final, securing an instant return to the National League. On 24 April 2018, after 97 years as an EFL club, Chesterfield were relegated to the National League following Morecambe's 0-0 draw against Cambridge United. On 5 May 2018, despite a 3-0 victory against Chesterfield, Barnet became the second club to be relegated from League Two following Morecambe's 0-0 draw against Coventry City, ending their three year stay in the EFL. These teams will replace Macclesfield Town, Tranmere Rovers, Chester, Guiseley, Torquay United & Woking. Macclesfield Town were crowned 2017-18 champions and promoted to League Two on 21 April 2018 after a 2-0 victory over Eastleigh, ending their six-year absence from the EFL. Tranmere Rovers were promoted to League Two on 12 May 2018 after a 2-1 victory over Boreham Wood in the 2017-18 playoff final and returned to the EFL after a three-year absence. Chester were the first team to be relegated from National League on 8 April 2018 after a 2–0 loss to Tranmere Rovers. Despite staying up on the final day for the past two seasons, it was not to be third time lucky for Guiseley who joined them on 17 April 2018 after a 1-0 loss to relegation rivals Barrow. Torquay United became the third team to be relegated from the National league on 21 April 2018 after a 1-1 draw with Hartlepool United, confirming the clubs first ever relegation to the Sixth Tier. The fourth and final team to suffer relegation was Woking, who were relegated on 28 April 2018 following a 2-1 defeat to Dover Athletic, ending their five year stay in the National League. Team changes To National League Promoted from National League North * Salford City * Harrogate Town Promoted from National League South * Havant & Waterlooville * Braintree Town Relegated from League Two * Chesterfield * Barnet From National League Promoted to League Two * Macclesfield Town * Tranmere Rovers Relegated to National League North * Chester * Guiseley Relegated to National League South * Torquay United * Woking Stadia and locations Personnel and sponsoring Managerial changes Managerial changes League table Play-offs Quarter-finals | time = | team1 =Fylde | score =3–1 | report = Report | team2 ='Harrogate Town' | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium =Mill Farm | location =Medlar-with-Wesham | attendance = | referee = }} | time = | team1 ='Wrexham' | score =0–1 | aet =yes | report = Report | team2 =Eastleigh | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium =Racecourse Ground | location =Wrexham | attendance = | referee = }} Semi-finals | time = | team1 ='Solihull Moors' | score =0–1 | report = Report | team2 =Fylde | goals1 = | goals2 = Philliskirk | stadium =Damson Park | location =Solihull | attendance = 3,681 | referee = }} | time = | team1 =Salford City | score =1–1 | report = Report | team2 ='Eastleigh' | goals1 = | goals2 = | penaltyscore =4–3 | stadium =Moor Lane | location =City of Salford | attendance = | referee = }} Final |time = 15:00 |team1 = A.F.C. Fylde |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = Salford City |goals1 = |goals2 = Dieseruvwe Piergianni Touray |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London |attendance = 8,049 |referee = James Oldham }} Top scorers Monthly Awards Each month the Vanarama National League announces their official Player of the Month and Manager of the Month. Category:Football Conference seasons